Kill la Kill: Revenge of the Hybrid
by Lewascan2
Summary: Through a mistake of circumstance, Ryuko is blamed for the death of her father, Isshin, and ends up captured by a certain organization, has her Life Fibers awoken early, and ends up imprisoned. Becoming angry and spiteful, the Life Fiber Hybrid gains the power to escape and continue a certain quest with the twist that now she couldn't care less about humanity! Dark-Ryuko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill in any way, shape, or form. All I own is some of the AU plot.**

 **AN: I thought to myself once: What if Isshin had people watching his house? I'd be easy for them to make this mistake. And that would have changed the plot irrevocably. Also, I always wondered about Mako, and I think I can actually explain her... We'll certainly see, anyway.**

 **The first part is Ryuko's POV then switches to all around POV for the rest of the story, barring maybe a few exceptions.**

Prologue: The Misunderstanding

 **Ryuko's POV**

Darkness.

That's all the world is to me these days. Sure I can hear, but the sounds are slightly dulled. I can still smell too, but it smells like a sewer wherever the heck I am. I don't even want to think about touch; it's not been kind to me for a long time...

To sum up what I perceive about my environment: it's cold as frozen crap, damp like a cave, stinks of filth and garbage, and every little sound echoes. Still can't seem to open my eyes, but I don't need to. And that I shall explain.

Where am I? Well, it's obviously some sort of prison made for only the most dangerous of creatures. Well, I guess _I_ am a pretty dangerous creature. I wouldn't have bothered any of these fools before this whole misunderstanding, but now...

 _ **RAGE**_

 _NOW_ given even half a chance, I would slaughter every one of them I could get my hands on! I'd rip them apart and consume all their blood; that's something I learned I can do through their inhumane experiments.

My name is Ryuko Matoi, and _I_ am a Life Fiber Hybrid -likely one out of less than half a dozen if the way they treat me as some sort of unknown freak of nature is anything to go on.

I look very much human aside from the red streak in my black hair, so how would I know this? Well, that's just what they dubbed me, when my Life Fibers were forced to save me from interrogation wounds and healed them quite visibly. It honestly just made those nut-jobs freak out and made my situation worse. It was absolute hell after that.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Why would they capture me in the first place? The reason would be that the first person to come to my father's aid on his death day just so happened to be a paranoid, prejudiced madman, who gunned me down with tranquilizers when he arrived to the sight of me retrieving the remaining half of my father's scissor blade from his body.

Of course, I hadn't done it, but they didn't believe me at all -especially after my Life Fibers awoke. I hadn't even known about that before then. It makes me wonder what else my father kept from me. I've actually wondered whether he really was my father -if I wasn't just some test tube experiment- with how old he looked. I try not to think about it.

Well the second my Life Fibers were revealed, everything changed for me. They began _experimenting_ on me day in and out, doing inhumane, tortuous things. They didn't think I was human, after all, so they didn't really care.

No matter how I cried or begged, to them I was a spy, a freak, a monster. They were _merciless_. Sometimes, I wish I could have died, but I can't. My Life Fibers won't allow it. I can heal any wound and regrow any lost body part -even my head. I've heard them say that my cellular aging is slowing to a crawl; I might someday end up everlasting.

What I've managed to glean about the race I supposedly hail from is _not_ encouraging. Apparently, they're aliens that consume entire planets by forcing the population to evolve sufficiently to be used as fuel. It's no wonder they hold on to such hate; I still can't help but despise them for my treatment with all of my being though.

If I ever get the chance, that Mohawk freak that got me captured is going to die -no questions asked. As it is, I will have to wait till they get overconfident and sloppy. With my eternal healing factor, I've got all the time in the world, after all.

Now then, you might wonder: If I'm so powerful and scary, how are they keeping me contained from killing them all?

Well, once they were finally satisfied that there was no part of me they hadn't studied, they paralyzed me with these needles that disable Life Fibers and brought me to a massive, underwater, well-like cave.

The interior of the Well -as they call it quite literally- is shaped like an upside-down bucket with slick, unclimbable walls. The only way down or up is to take a wooden elevator on a chain, that travels up to crisscrossing, stone bridges and towers, which lead to the lone exit -a pair of six-foot thick, wooden doors.

As if that wasn't enough, the place is guarded by an entire one hundred fighting personal, who all carry those damnable, Life Fiber restraining needles and guns to launch them from as well as whatever weapon each one happens to fancy. Those weapons also are designed to inflict damage to Life Fibers.

Whatever they are, the maniacs that run this organization -called Nudist Beach (of all things) I discovered by chance- are _nothing_ if not careful to the point of raging paranoia. All this, of course, doesn't even take into account my personal restraints down at the bottom of the Well.

At the bottom of the Well, I am set on my knees bare -but for what amount to rags- in the center of a completely-empty, stone area, fitted with an elaborate, black, circular harness on my back that holds larger versions of those damn needles pressed into my back and spine. Several are even set into pressure points, making the slightest motion to escape blindingly painful -not that I can really move with those needles in there in the first place. The harness also has some sort of lock -the only way to make it eject the needles, which I bet they threw away the key for.

Even more insane, they have my arms in thick, heavy shackles with chains that are hooked to massive, two-ton weights at both sides of my body and far from where I could ever hope to reach and tamper with them. And with my Life Fibers disabled to the point of only barely being able to heal me, it feels like my arms are being torn apart twenty-four seven. It's gotten better over the months I know I've been down here; my arms have been forcibly building incredibly strong muscles. If I wasn't paralyzed, I could probably beat the weights and free myself.

Even if by some miracle I overcome the needles and get to working on the weights, they have guards manning four giant crossbows on a circular wall around me. Those monstrosities fire massive bolts that can spear me to the ground and disable Life Fibers -like every other damnable weapon in this place.

To top it all off, there are daily checks on every piece of equipment and especially my harness and restraints, leaving absolutely _nothing_ to chance.

My situation truly does seem hopeless with all these odds against me, but I have learned utmost patience in my time here. They can't paralyze every part of my body. Or rather, they forgot my head and the stripe of active, red Life Fibers in my hair.

These lone, free fibers are my hope, and with days of nothing to do but meditate with my eyes closed I have learned to manipulate the Life Fibers in my body. In some ways, it's great the paralysis keeps my eyes closed, since I read somewhere the sense of sight takes up an entire one or two thirds of a person's brain's perception capacity. Having them kept closed has forced my other senses to mature significantly and made it far easier to feel out the works of my body.

Now, I can grow, shrink, and solidify to some degree my threads. I've had to be very careful and have had more than a few close calls, but soon -very soon- I'll be ready to make my escape from this hell hole and get my much-deserved vengeance.

Then I'm going to take back my Scissor Blade and hunt down the one who killed my dad!

 **AN: Thought of an AU scenario where Ryuko ends up much darker, yet less impulsive and more powerful than she was at the start of the series.**

 **And now, none of her allegiances are certain! Will she eventually pick a side? Create her own? Who can know? Well, me, actually. XP But who else?! lol**

 **Anywho, for this beginning I didn't feel like writing out the entire her getting captured and tortured thing, cause I'm not good with filler like that. So I just skipped to present and had her describe the situation.**

 **R &R! :D**


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill in any way, shape, or form. All I own is some of the AU plot.**

 **AN: Glad someone noticed the Kung Fu Panda reference from last chapter. I happened to watch a lot of the show lately and found an altered version of the premise and setting of the prison escape scene to be perfect for my needs. Well, the first chapter received positive feedback despite its' length, so here goes.**

Ch 1: The Great Escape

In the bowels of the Well, Ryuko sat quietly on her knees, as the inspector hmmed in approval and began striding away.

Today was the day. She was prepared. Eleven months into her captivity, and she was _finally_ ready to make her escape. Perhaps she could make a showing; this would be monumental if it worked, after all.

"Whelp, seems you check out yet again," the inspector said. "Till tomorrow, little miss murder." He missed the tightening of her throat.

"Hhh~"

He blinked. "Huh?" _'She talked. She hasn't made any attempt to speak to anyone in... months!'_

" _H~hey_..." the Life Fiber Hybrid spoke quietly, head lowered.

He turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "What? You going to try and plead innocent again?"

A soft rasp that sounded, vaguely like an attempt at a laugh, escaped her throat, as she licked her lips once and swallowed slowly. "Q-question."

"Yeah?" the man answered, not really interested.

She sucked in a slow raspy breath. "Say for a moment... that I was innocent, imprisoned wrongly and _tortured_ repeatedly..."

"But you're not," the inspector deadpanned.

She chuckled. "Hey, just bear... with me. Let's just say I was, and if I was... How do you suppose... that would make _me_ - _theoretically innocent_ and ignorant of my status as a Life... Fiber being- feel... towards your organization, _Nudist Beach_ , _and subsequently_ humanity in general?" A pair of tiny Life Fibers went unnoticed, as they slipped under her immobile, closed eyelids.

The inspector's eyes narrowed. "What's your point?"

The Life Fiber threads Ryuko had dispatched snapped open a pair of eyes with glowing, red -formerly blue- irises -now infused deeply with her Life Fibers. The inspector stiffened; her ruby orbs of sight were incredibly unnerving and seemed to look right through him, seemed to lock onto and analyze every flaw, weakness, and where a fatal strike could be delivered. They seemed to linger a smidge longer on his clothes but moved up to his face.

In the darkness of the cave, her glowing ruby eyes induced a chill. She shouldn't have been able to move them. "My _point_..." she snipped. "Is that when I escape -and I _shall_ ; make no mistake, the resulting deaths of your people will be on _your_ heads - _not mine_." She sucked in another slow breath and chuckled, glowing, red eyes shutting once more.

Flustered, the inspector hurried away to the wooden lift. She had sounded so sure; the hybrid had told him that like it was a statement -a surety. He gulped and felt the need to wet his suddenly dry lips. Ominous was what that was; he felt a sudden, urgent desire to get out of there flare abruptly and decided to report this incident immediately.

* * *

Ryuko smirked at the sound of the lift leaving. She was taking a risk saying those things; the time would have to be now, before they could crack down on her any further.

Slowly... ever so _painfully_ slow, near transparent threads began to extend from the red strip of her long, ragged, black hair. In darkness this deep, they where near completely unnoticeable, but she wasn't taking chances now.

The Life Fibers crept between her legs and looped around over her back, carefully feeling around and pressing into the single opening, the jagged and unique key hole, on her restraining harness. Ryuko already had a good idea of how to unlock it, but she had been waiting for this moment to make any attempts. It simply wouldn't do for the inspector to ever find the harness partially unlocked and have them design a better one.

Ryuko willed her Life Fibers to begin to harden slightly and began manipulating the inner workings of the lock. After a few moments of prodding, there came a distinctive, and quite-luckily quiet, noise.

- _Click_ -

The Life Fiber Hybrid smirked at the sound and continued, speeding up her pace.

- _Clack... Crick... Clunk_...-

 _'Nearly there! I can feel it!'_

- **Thunk** -

With a light, ominous hiss, the needles that had vexed her for so long began to slowly rise from the harness, allowing Ryuko to send a surging mental command and bring the rest of her Life Fibers to consciousness once more.

* * *

Ragyo Kiryuin, a tall, beautiful woman with silver, shoulder-length hair that emitted a rainbow light from its' underside, jolted at her desk in her office at her company, REVOCS, when the Original Life Fiber informed her of a surge of Life Fiber activity somewhere off the coast of Honnouji Academy's island. Tapping into it, the Life Fiber Hybrid was shocked to discover the existence of another of her kind, an unknown hybrid. But, of course, there had only been her and Nui till now. Satsuki was a failed experiment, her Life Fibers failing to ever activate, so that almost definitely would make this someone else.

But who? Who could it possibly be? There should be no one else. No one but Ragyo knew the risky procedure for creating a LF Hybrid, no one except a certain husband of her's...

She grit her teeth, blood boiling, at the implications of her late husband's treachery. The Original Life Fiber's probing just confirmed her suspicions. "My _darling Ryuko_ , what have those animals done to you all these years?"

Tapping into the Original Life Fiber's powers, Ragyo expanded her view of the area through Ryuko and smirked maliciously, when the girl screamed in victorious rage, shattering her restraining harness. "Kill every last one of those filthy human pigs, my daughter; they deserve no less." Then, she sat back to watch the slaughter with an expression of prideful glee.

* * *

 **Moments ago...**

Ryuko let out a near rapturous sigh of relief, as a feeling of indomitable power flooded into her for the first time that she could remember, having always been restrained with those needles and never truly experiencing the power locked away inside her. Her breath came out as hot cloud of steam in the chilled air as a result of her near-boiling blood. Tensing the muscles in her arms, Ryuko made several motions with her hands, enjoying the satisfying pops of her wrists and fingers. She grinned darkly.

Ryuko hunched forward suddenly and then arched backwards, expelling spears of Life Fibers from her back and slamming her elbows into the harness.

"RrrrraGHH!" she screamed, as the thing practically exploded into rubble, needles, and scrap from her applied effort. Immediately, alarms began to sound around the Well and likely any interconnecting base. Ryuko smirked and hunched forward again, removing her left knee from the stone floor for the first time in months and slamming it down stably. With another lurch, the girl was on her feet, legs fully healed and operational in a moment, yet still with her arms chained and keeping her stationary.

"FIRE ALL CROSSBOWS!" someone roared.

Right. Then there was _those_ guys.

Ryuko's highly tuned senses picked up the whistling of displaced air, and she lurched forward as far as her chains allowed, barely dodging the giant arrow from her left, which speared easily into the ground. A quick jerk on her chains caused the arrow from her right to pass by harmlessly beneath her chest. Still too close for comfort. She leaned again suddenly, removing her head from the space now occupied by a giant, wooden pole.

The last crossbow that was still loaded was aimed carefully by its wielders, making for a sure shot. Ryuko growled and dug her bare feet into the stone floor, gathering all the enhanced power of her arms' muscles to jerk sideways against the pull of the weights out of the path of the fired giant arrow. Her right arm jerked up, and the arrow instead grazed _it_... and obliterated the clasp on her wrist's shackle, freeing her arm from the heavy chains.

Ryuko smirked at the squeak of alarmed surprise from the guard, who had fired, as she tore into the clasp on her left wrist and wrenched it off.

Up at the top of the Well at its' exit, the inspector's eyes widened in horrified panic. "The Hybrid is free! We must warn the Director!"

"The lift!" the warden yelled. "Bring it up!"

Ryuko's attention jerked towards the lift, which had been lowered again but was now going up. The walls were simply too slick and angled wrong to climb. She'd be stuck down here if she missed it!

The creaking of the reloaded left crossbow was heard, as it was aimed.

-Twoop! SPANG! Thwak!-

The arrow was fired, but Ryuko ducked and smacked the underside of the arrowhead with a palm strike, flipping the giant arrow in a 360 degree movement. Ryuko lunged and smashed a palm into the bottom of the falling arrow, launching it toward and obliterating the just reloaded right crossbow. _'Fools. It didn't work the first four times, so it won't succeed any time soon.'_

Noticing how the arrow easily pierced the slick, stone wall behind the turret, Ryuko's head jerked toward the other giant arrows speared into the ground around where she used to be chained. With a motion, hundreds of Life Fibers sprouted from her arms and yanked the arrows from the ground toward her. Three well-placed kicks sent the arrows spearing into an ascending, slanting line high on the walls of the Well.

 _'Piece of cake.'_ Cracking her neck for intimidation effect with a feral grin, Ryuko launched herself onto the wall of the stone structure around her, planted her bare feet to ricochet off it onto the remaining spear in the ground, and spring-boarding like a rocket towards the first, high up pole. Snatching ahold of it, Ryuko bounded off against the wall, gripping it with small Life Fiber claws to launch herself onto a position to easily grasp the second pole.

"She's like a demon!"

"She's coming this way!"

"We're all going to die!"

There came several cries of alarm from the soldiers higher up at the frightening display of strength, speed, and acrobatics.

"She had better not get any farther!" the warden declared, unruffled. "Shoot her down now, men!" With that prompt, all the men cocked their needle guns and fired a _literal_ rain of steel.

Ryuko looked up with an annoyed growl and propelled herself onto the last pole, swinging around it to gain momentum before whipping upwards slantwise towards the still-rising, wooden lift.

For a second, it looked like the needles would hit her, but glowing, red threads lashed out from Ryuko's arms to zip-line her underneath the lift, avoiding the needles completely. After the needles passed by, Ryuko hauled herself up onto the lift and leaped, beginning to scale the chain.

One soldier drew an axe and cleaved the chain at the top, dropping the lift down to its' destruction, but Ryuko had leaped off the chain beforehand and anchored herself to the underside of the platform with her Life Fibers.

"Nice one," she heard a second soldier say. "That got her."

She smirked and smashed through the floorboards, impaling the man who had commented from behind with her arm. "Nope. You get points for thinking on your feet though," Ryuko commented like she _didn't_ have her arm stabbed inside a man while being sprayed with his blood, which, incidentally, she was soaking up steadily through her skin.

"You bitch!" yelled the man with the axe.

Ryuko sighed and decapitated him with a knife-hand strike. "How unoriginal," she drawled, giving the eight other guards of the platform a flat look.

They attacked with ferocity and determination, but Ryuko curb-stomped each one in seconds, cleaving two in half with her first kill's sword, cracking one's head open like a melon with a round-kick, slicing one in half vertically, dismembering every limb of one except the man's head, kicking another off the edge of the platform to splatter down where she used to be chained, and tearing the ninth man apart from the inside with her Life Fibers. All this she did while soaking up and consuming any blood that came into contact with her, which was several gallons in mass.

The last man was pinned the ground with a single foot of Ryuko's on his chest, shaking in terror. "Now then, I'm actually feeling a bit merciful, so if you tell me where they took _my_ Scissor Blade I'll make your death quick and painless."

The man could only tremble, as he stuttered. "T-t-that's a-above my p-p-pay grade!"

Ryuko shrugged and sighed, clucking her tongue. "Well damn, you're just fresh outta' luck, aren't ya'?" She rolled her shoulders and leaned down, placing a bloodied hand on his forehead to which he flinched. "Let's just see how much use you can be to me anyway, yeh?" With a sadistic grin, Ryuko sent hundreds of Life Fibers piercing into his skull and into the man's brain, his mouth open in a silent scream, where they began analyzing and absorbing the grey-matter muscle's functions, invading his thoughts and memories and retrieving all the useful knowledge for Ryuko.

What she got from her Life Fibers' delving was pertinent information on the organization of Nudist Beach as well as several of its' more prominent members. _'There you are, you Mohawk bastard._ Tsumugu Kinagase. _I'll be sure to kill you the next time we meet, and maybe I'll even pay you back for all those torture sessions if you last long enough.'_

Ryuko looked up at the crisscrossing, stone bridges above and then at the chain that used to connect to the lift. With a kick, Ryuko smashed the winder for the chain and grabbed on, being yanked high into the air past the lowest and onto the second lowest bridge, where guards were practically swarming. The ones closest jumped in alarm at her arrival, but Ryuko only cracked her knuckles menacingly and dove into the fray.

Her forced learning of patience and purposefulness through inaction caused Ryuko to battle with lethal ferocity, punching, kicking, and slashing with her stolen sword. When that sword shattered against a riot shield, Ryuko simply stole another and continued her rampage.

Having freshly fed and with the information gained from the now dead soldier, Ryuko could now analyze and understand several things that she didn't know what to make of before. Now, she had already been able to see the Banshi Life Fiber threads woven into the guards' uniforms that kept the entire things together, but now she saw them for what they were and could almost casually take out each annoyance by targeting those critically important objects.

Musing on it briefly, Ryuko noted that Banshi threads were the majority of Life Fibers in her body, so she couldn't be killed by severing them. Her's just regenerated anyway. Though she made sure to absorb each Banshi thread she removed to add to her collective power.

Hardly a single movement was wasted in her furious offensive, even if it looked wild and erratic to the untrained eye. She couldn't afford to be sloppy for even a second, not with freedom so close at hand. If a single needle hit her, it would certainly disable her critically.

Ascending the staircase of the first tower, Ryuko was blocked at the exit to the second bridge by two guards slamming a steel gate down. Ryuko didn't even pause her momentum; instead she threw her weight into a duel punch that shattered the gate. She promptly tore out the two foolish guards' throats with her bare hands and went to town on the approaching second wave.

For all their training -against a Life Fiber Hybrid, they didn't stand a chance in hell. Ryuko tore through them with bloodthirsty abandon, rending flesh and bone, sloshing blood everywhere, and hurling several over the edge to a quick and messy demise.

Once she reached the end of the second bridge, Ryuko chose instead to scale the side of the tower with her two swords, rather than wasting time climbing stairs. Her left sword snapped two-thirds of the way up, and Ryuko leaped the rest of the way, landing at the start of an empty bridge and facing the rest of the defenders and the warden, who were now the only things between her and the door.

Ryuko let an audible growl pass through her lips; the warden snorted in amusement and lifted up a handheld trigger. He smirked and clicked the button. Ryuko's attention was drawn upwards, as a series of timed explosions started causing stalactites to hurtle down from above.

Ryuko wasn't worried about dodging them; what did worry her was when one of the larger cave formations smashed into the bridge and caused it to start crumbling. Realizing the true purpose of the explosions with alarm, Ryuko charged down the collapsing bridge as fast as she could, weaving around falling stalactites and the explosive results of them coming into contact with the bridge.

As the bridge collapsed fully halfway there, Ryuko was forced to make a running jump at the end. However, her leap ultimately came up just barely short, and her attempts to stab her remaining sword into the wall to gain purchase were met with the sword shattering.

The warden bellowed with victorious, mocking laughter, as Ryuko tumbled onto the surface of a descending stalactite. Tossing away her now-useless, stolen sword's hilt with a growl, Ryuko wasted no time bunching her legs and launching herself up towards another falling piece of the cave ceiling, latching on briefly with Life Fiber claws.

Reacting on pure instinct and reflex, Ryuko threw herself into a desperate, upwards parkour through the stalactites. In seconds -for that was all the time she had, Ryuko reached the most recently fallen stalactite and launched herself straight upward towards a large stalactite that had yet to fall, having dynamite sticks at its' base that were nearing detonation.

Ryuko latched tendrils into the stalactite a few feet below the dynamite and carved off the stone formation at that point, hooking another set of tendrils into the ceiling and positioning herself on top of the stalactite she now held with Life Fibers.

A second later, the dynamite exploded behind her. Gritting her teeth and enduring the pain, Ryuko rode the explosion's fiery pressure wave to gain the required momentum to fling the stalactite point-first into the remains of the guard, plowing down another dozen hapless men and turning most of the pair of 6 foot thick doors into large splinters.

Ryuko herself landed looking like a demon from Hell, being slightly on fire and splattered with blood with an ugly expression of rage on her face. The remaining soldiers yelled in fear and stumbled over themselves, trying to escape, but the LF hybrid was having none of it. Ryuko went all out, becoming a blur of death and motion. She wasn't even trying to sugar coat it this time; she didn't plan for any of them to live, going for instantly lethal strikes.

Soon enough, the only living being there aside from herself was the warden, who had pissed himself in utter terror. "Pleasenopleasenopleasenoplease-!"

Ryuko shut him up by rushing up and impaling his head with Life Fibers, assimilating his knowledge in a few minutes, as he convulsed and twitched. When she was done, the girl rubbed her head with a slight groan at the influx of information, but she grinned in victory, having found the location of her Scissor Blade. The morons were actually keeping it in the same complex as the Well; it would be simple thing to retrieve it now.

Giving a cursory glance around at her surroundings, Ryuko smirked darkly at the blood and gore that liberally painted the walls and covered the ground around her. She took a deep breath and relished in the thick, coppery, smell in the air and taste in her mouth, but her bloodlust was not yet satisfied. Every person in this facility was guilty in her mind. And while she wouldn't go out of her way to kill them all while she retrieved her Scissor Blade, any person who crossed her path was as good as dead.

* * *

Ragyo was practically shaking with repressed sadistic pleasure, as she -through the OLF- watched Ryuko stalk purposefully through the far more advanced halls of the Nudist Beach facility, killing every living thing that dared show itself. She watched Ryuko make it to the labs with no trouble at all, slaughter the staff in tortuous ways in revenge for her past treatment, and break into the vault where her blade was stored.

The girl picked up the crimson blade almost reverently and gave it a few experimental swings, adjusting to its surprisingly light weight. She felt her Life Fibers harmonize with the super-hardened Life Fibers of the blade. The Scissor Blade felt like an extension of her body and will, synchronizing with her Life Fibers instantly. She found it immensely interesting that it was made of such material; it would surely be a far superior weapon to any other she might encounter.

The hybrid girl used codes hijacked from the scientists' memories to access the mainframe of the base and absorbed as much info as she could about weapons, Nudist Beach personnel, and other hidden bases and assets. Then using her stolen knowledge of the underwater base's layout, Ryuko dashed from the labs and made for the docking bay.

Nui Harime had walked into Ragyo's office sometime during the Ryuko's final stretch of the Well and was now watching the annihilation of the Nudist Beach base through her own connection with the Original Life Fiber with a massive grin on her face.

"What do you think, Nui?" Raygo asked, swelling with pride and accomplishment. Her other daughter had survived! And Nudist Beach's mistake had caused her to turn out marvelously!

"She's perfect, Ragyo-sama!" gushed the girl with massive, curly, blonde pigtails, lone, uninjured, blue eye sparkling. "She's so fast and strong! And she kills every last pig that crosses her without a hint of mercy!"

"As would be expected with Kiryuin blood and the holy power of Life Fibers running through her veins," Ragyo said.

Nui gasped exaggeratedly. " _Kiryuin~_? But that would make her your daughter, right?! I thought there was just stick-in-the-mud Satsuki? She looks like _much_ more fun!"

" _Indeed_ , she is my long-thought-lost, second daughter. Unlike her failure of a sister, it appears she has bonded fully with her Life Fibers. I had believed her dead all those years ago, but it appears Isshin deceived me then and spirited her away in secret, while he founded that _irritating_ resistance. Clearly, he must have intended to use her against me, but it appears his organization had other ideas."

"Wow! Really? Sure is a good thing I killed him then! Now he can't do any more bad stuff like that!" Nui exclaimed perkily, even as her cheery eyes glinted with a dangerous intelligence, hidden beneath a girly façade, and a firey hatred for the long-dead foe, who had taken her eye. "I just can't wait to meet her!"

"Of course, my dear Nui," Ragyo purred. "But first, I wish to see what else my progeny will do when left to her own devices in the world. Then you may go meet your new sister."

" _Yay_!" cheered the admittedly insane girl.

* * *

Ryuko ran through the halls of the base as fast as she could, which at this point was pretty damn fast. Turning corners, she was an incomprehensible black, red, and peach blur. Running straightaways, she was practically invisible to the human eye. Corpses fell to the once pristine-white tiles -now stained crimson with blood- in various states of post-mortem in her wake.

Several thick, steel bulkheads had been brought down in an attempt to stop her progress, attempts that were ultimately futile. Ryuko carved through each easily with her half of the Rending Scissors, finding the weapon to be even more amazing than she had first assumed. It sheared straight through _everything_ ; there was nothing it could not cut to bits.

Finally reaching a set of tall, locked, grey, steel doors, Ryuko grinned; she was only one room and an underwater swim from freedom. It wouldn't matter how deep underwater they were, anyway; her Life Fibers would enable her to forgo breathing. She knew this from her meditations in isolation, having experimented on what bodily functions she could shut down with her Life Fibers to little consequence. Any mistakes were rapidly healed up within minutes anyway.

She suddenly realized via that little bit of introspection that her near immortality had made her mental state decidedly more reckless. Ryuko shook her head. That certainly wouldn't do, especially in a place swarming with people who knew exactly how to hurt her. Ryuko squared her shoulders and hefted her Scissor Blade upwards. Two slanted slashes and a flurry of horizontals carved open a way. Ryuko cracked her jaw and smashed the steel door inwards, bolting inside the docking bay.

Immediately, the teenage Life Fiber Hybrid was met with heavy resistance in the form of screaming operatives, who were spamming needle bullets from their specialized guns, and tall, two-legged, armless mechas that held their drivers in what appeared to be both impractical and rather disturbing positions, which were brimming with ranged weaponry.

"Grraahh!" Ryuko snarled loudly, charging them in an erratic zigzag pattern that was mixed with jumps, as they tried desperately to end her rampage for good.

Leaping over another hail of needles, Ryuko threw her weight sideways, managing to dodge a pair of rockets from a gunmetal-grey mecha and landing on the offender. Her Scissor Blade flashed through the driver's spine and bisected the mecha.

Ryuko arched and dodged behind the newly-destroyed mecha's scrap, using it as cover. More needles came at her from her side, but she ducked under the storm of steel them and ran towards them, deflecting with her blade what even she couldn't dodge.

Ryuko's crimson Scissor Blade cleaved mercilessly through seven more unlucky operatives, as the hybrid cut them to pieces in a storm of blurred movement, steel, and gore.

Ryuko's glowing, red irises flashed dangerously about, landing their fiery, twin gaze on the incredibly thick plastic-glass alloy that was being used for windows to the sea. She charged straight for the windows, cleaving to bloody pieces anyone who obstructed her. A quick spin and vertical swing of her Scissor Blade sent a dormant helicopter tumbling through the masses to explode against a mecha.

Ryuko leaped onto the window and slammed her crimson blade into it with an ominous, echoing, " _Crack_!"

"Rah!" she yelled, carving upwards through the transparent alloy and into the steel above it. The window buckled inwards almost immediately beneath the pressure of the sea and shattered, flooding the bay in seconds with hundreds upon hundreds of gallons of water.

Ryuko hung onto her Scissor Blade where it was pinned above the current and smirked darkly, watching as the base was flooded and every inhabitant drowned. _'What a perfect way to kill them all. Slowly drowned and crushed by the water pressure!'_

As the water finally rose over her head, Ryuko shut down her lungs and let the liquid flood into her body, relying on her Life Fibers to pump her blood. With that, Ryuko kicked her limbs into motion, swam out into the dark, blue abyss of the sea, and headed upwards towards the welcoming light of the sun.

 **AN: Bam! Here it is! Ryuko is out, and she's on the warpath! The base storyline begins in a month from her escape, which is a year since Isshin's murder, so there may or may not be some training/travelling chapters. Might even just do those in flashbacks.**

 **Now if anyone is wondering about the Ragyo scenes, I have this to say:**

 **The Life Fibers are a hive mind. Thus it is logical to reason that they are all connected no matter where any one Banshi Fiber is and that someone connected so closely to the Hive Mind -like Ragyo or Nui- could access that connection to see through Life Fibers everywhere.**

 **It would certainly explain how Ragyo seems to always know everything.**

 **So my point is, that Ragyo could easily find and view things through a LFH, but Ryuko's Life Fibers were suppressed all this time and the Nudist Beach bases are most likely shielded. Thus, Ragyo could only see things through Ryuko's Life Fibers and not the Banshi threads in Nudist Beach uniforms, since there isn't a strong enough connection in those.**

 **R &R! :D**


End file.
